Conventionally, a tire information receiving device, which receives a signal outputted from a transmitting unit mounted at a tire wheel without being in contact with the transmitting unit, has been widely known. A type of this tire information receiving device is disclosed in JP9(1997)-240228A2. In this device, one end of a stay member is fixed to a hub at a vehicle side. One end of a stay member is equipped at the other end of the stay member. A receiving part is fixed at the other end of the stay member. As described above, the receiving part 5 is supported by the cantilevered stators that are fixed to the vehicle stationary portion. Further, the receiving part is mounted so as to be adjacent to an inner diameter portion of the tire wheel.
In a tire information receiving device which receives information of a tire state quantity such as an air pressure outputted from a transmitting part mounted at a disc wheel, recent developments have lead to stabilizing information receiving response and to developing mounting position and method of the receiving device so as to reduce the manufacturing cost.
A need exists for providing a tire information detecting device capable of reliably detecting information such as a tire air pressure.